The present invention relates to the new and distinct butterfly bush plant, Buddleia ‘Dark Dynasty’ hybridized by Hans A. Hansen in the summer of 2011 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Dark Dynasty’ is the result of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the inventor. The goals for this program have been to produce improved, garden-worthy plants for the ornamental plant market. The new plant, originally assigned breeder code H11-12-08, is a single seedling selected from an open-pollination of the unreleased proprietary hybrid HK10-08-01 (not patented) as the female or seed patent. The male parent is unknown, and the area where the female parent was grown was heavily planted in many other selected proprietary hybrids of Buddleia, so the opportunity for diversity was great.
Buddleia ‘Dark Dynasty’ was first asexually propagated from a single select plant in 2012 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.